


Burnt Waffles and Evermore

by piecesintoplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves Magnus, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends in love, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Magnus can't cook, Magnus loves Alec, Morning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesintoplace/pseuds/piecesintoplace
Summary: Magnus wakes up with an idea to cook breakfast in bed for his boyfriend, Alec. The only issue is, Magnus has no idea how to cook. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop him.





	Burnt Waffles and Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!! Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes. I wrote this all in one sitting and I feel like a zombie right now. This originally was gonna be a dad AU but then it turned into the concept that Magnus can't cook waffles. how that happened I have no idea..  
> Enjoy :)

Magnus has encountered many unexpected things in his life. The invention of the camera for instance. Sure, it was predicted by the public, but actually holding a camera in his hands for the first time couldn’t compete with his magic.  He’s had his magic since birth, so that quickly dismissed him in wonderment. Magnus was in Italy when the camera finally hit stores. Magnus and Camille were on a romantic getaway to Rome when news broke out that the camera is finally on shelves in stores. It seemed like the most legendary thing to happen. After battles that never seemed to end, this invention was like a wave of peace. A wave of “everything will be okay”. That’s how most good things that came into his life felt. A wave that only hit the soles of his feet only to run away back into the ocean. The first camera was complete shit and cost too much. Everyone loved it sure, but that was just a wave during war.

It's crazy to think, but Magnus has received more than just a wave.

Meeting Alec was like seeing a new ocean. A foreign ocean to everyone around him. So many possibilities are filled in this endless wonderment he could spend his whole life learning, loving, caring for the ocean of Alec. Alec is not a wave, he isn't here just to leave. It takes a lot to make Magnus feel like a lovesick fool. Sure he confuses oceans for hurricanes, but he has walls. Camille was a hurricane disguised as peace. Magnus fell to his feet just looking at Camille. Times change, and so do people.

The sun high above the Brooklyn skies shine like diamonds through the maroon-colored curtains of their bedroom. Early morning sunrise heats up the room. Magnus was the first to wake up, in the arms of the love of his life. Alec is spread out like a starfish, nearly on top of Magnus. Alec, the brave shadowhunter who kills demons for a living, is a cuddlier. Alec won’t admit it, but he’s addicted to cuddles. The damn boy always wants to hold Magnus, which Magnus of course doesn’t mind. Alec may be a nervous wreck with certain things, but he’s a cuddlier all the time.

Magnus’ eyes wonder about the bedroom, staring at the particles shining through the sunlight into the room. Everything is still and silent. The only sound is their heartbeats and the Brooklyn noise. Magnus turns towards Alec to see his mouth slightly open, soft snores singing out of his mouth. His eyebrows are slightly knitted together, but his face is nonchalant.

Magnus smirked, listening to the raven haired boys adorable little snores. Running his bare fingers across the latter's face, his finger lands on the scar in his right eyebrow. The scar in a way separates the eyebrow, but it looks so natural on him. Magnus glides his thumb across the scar, cupping Alec’s face with a smile on his face worth more than gold. To his surprise, Alec doesn't even flinch. He still sleeps like the dead oddly enough. Magnus kisses the scar on his eyebrow softly.

Alec always wake up to the smallest noises.A bird hitting the window, the heater malfunctioning, droplets coming from the bathroom sink, Magnus not finding a comfortable position to sleep in, and everything inbetween. Alec is usually a light sleeper in most case scenarios. It must be the shadowhunter, badass, protector in him. But for whatever reason, Alec just lays peacefully still. Alec deserves to lay peacefully. He deserves to sleep through the night without a thorn poking at his side. After all the hell he has witnessed in his short years, he deserves a wave of peace.

 

Sitting up slowly, Magnus rubs his makeup free eyes, the cold temperature hitting his bare torso like bricks. He squints, still not fully awake yet. Absentmindedly, Alec puts his arm out further, tugging at Magnus like he does everytime Magnus wakes up first. Magnus actually felt blood rushing to his face at the sight of Alec unknowingly pulling him closer. His face is scrunched into the red silky pillow, but he doesn’t move or open his eyes. A soft groan escapes his lips, but nothing happens after that. Magnus kisses his forehead, pulling the covers off his warm body and getting out of bed. The shadowhunter pulls on the covers, taking the majority of the red blankets to cover his own body. Magnus chuckles softly at his adorableness. Ironic enough, Alec is an adorable badass.

The room is to cold. Any colder and it could start snowing, theoretically speaking. Magnus walks like a zombie through the apartment with his blue robe keeping him warm. A yawn escapes his lips as he checks the time on the stove. Squeezing his eyes tight, he yawns loudly while stretching to the ceiling. His stands on the soles of his feet as he punches the air.

 

Magnus has a plan. Not just a decent plan, a plan that ends all other plans. It may not be original plan, but it's a plan and its pretty damn amazing.

Make Alexander breakfast in bed.

He perks up at the idea, biting his lip in thought. He smiles softly, making a pot of coffee. He can’t help but yawn as he reaches on his tippy toes to the top shelf in the cupboard. Without being able to see, he pulls down a small box containing recipes on note cards that he wrote years and years ago in an attempt to become a chief.

Magnus could use his magic sure, but that would just be too simple. So Magnus, the guy who burns toast and forgets to add flour into cupcakes, is going to go full on Rachael Ray in the kitchen at 8 in the morning because that's what good boyfriends do.

His plan isn’t very well thought out.

His flicks the notecard with his purple colored nail and smirked to himself. Grabbing the ingredients throughout the kitchen, he sets them all on the counter and sighs to himself.

**_**** _ **

 

**_1 cup all-purpose flour, spooned and leveled_ **

_**2 tablespoons sugar  
** _

_**1 teaspoon baking powder  
** _

_**1/4 teaspoon salt  
** _

_**7 cup milk  
** _

_**2 large eggs  
** _

_**9 tablespoons (1/2 stick) unsalted butter, melted** _ **_  
_ **

 

 ******** ****

He furrowed his eyebrows at some of the numbers, but quickly brushes it off as he stared at all the ingredients on the kitchen island in the center of the massive kitchen. He assembled all the ingredients in order and smiled. He’s gonna make his lovely boyfriend waffles for breakfast.

“Alright let's do this.” He announced out loud. He poured himself a cup of coffee, pouring vanilla creamer into the Mickey Mouse mug he bought with Alec on a random trip to Disneyland.  Sipping the warm coffee, he sighed happily.

“Mkay so one cup of flour and…” His voice trailed off as he leaned forward into the counter, his hands balancing him in place, “Oh and two tablespoons of sugar.” He poured the two ingredients into the bowl, plugging in the mixer on the side. He rubbed his nose, staring at the batter so far. “Oh Food Network is so gonna want me after this.” He shrugged, putting in a tablespoon of baking soda. He started to fantasize about him being on Food Network, his ego rising like the morning sun.

His bare feet stomp softly to the record playing on the stand in the corner of the kitchen. His favorite hits from the 50’s through 80’s blast at a low sound, making Magnus sway as he dumps the sixth cup of mix into the white mixing bowl. He pours in the last cup of milk, and grabs the black mixer next to him. Mixing the batter, it turns into a soup like texture.

“What the hell?” He sighs. He starts to consider using his magic like he always does. Magic is a simple way out of things. He never has to do any handiwork when he can just snap his finger to fill his needs.

“No this is for Alexander.” He announces to himself. The mixer blasts out the sound of the record, but he doesn’t stop.

 

Days like these are both Magnus’ and Alec’s favorite days. Alec has the day off, and no shadowhunter or client for that matter are banging on Magnus’ door to use him for his magic. Granted it's nearly eight-thirty in the morning and barely anyone is up, but both of their schedules are empty for once. No Jace back flipping through the door asking for a room, no Simon getting kidnapped and needing a warlock to rescue him, no Clary screwing herself over and pinning the mess on everyone else, everything is silent and good. Magnus grins putting the ninth tablespoon of butter into the bowl.

“Okay something’s wrong.” He proclaims, biting his lip in wonderment. The numbers can’t be wrong, so maybe he just mixed it wrong. He scrunched his nose, but went along with the messy, soupy batter anyway.

He mixes everything together. In a quick realization he realizes he doesn’t own a waffle maker. Not knowing how to cook really has its downfalls, like not owning the cooking equipment you need. He snaps his fingers, a waffle maker popping out of thin air in front of him. He purses his lips, wishing he bought a waffle maker earlier but no. He didn’t.

“Alright waffle soup, time to do your thing.” He mixes the batter with a big spoon before preheating the maker. Magnus pulls out a chair to sit on and rests his head on his fists.

 

Saying he wanted boyfriend points is a bit of an understatement. Alec is so good at being a boyfriend, dropping compliments like confetti every three seconds. Sure Magnus does the same, but wants to _do_ something for Alec. He doesn't just wanna half-ass some waffles by snapping his fingers and having gourmet waffles appear with a silky white cloth and candles. It's a lovely gesture, but it's an effortless deed. Magnus has relied on his magic for so long with all the people he’s been with, he wants to step up in this relationship. Not to mention, the warlock has never actually felt the need to work so hard for such a little thing. Making waffle at eight in the morning when he could be sleeping? He never imagined he would fall so in love to the point of doing something so crazy. He knows deep down he can’t cook, but trying is beautiful. And relationships take effort, which Magnus is all for.

 

Alec was unexpected in his life. Magnus met him after some egotistical moron made a comment on his cat eyes, which are on full show right now. He had a sword in his hands, ready to fight. Magnus, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn blasted magic his way, an arrow quickly following. Shortly after, he found out that arrow was shot by the lovely Alec Lightwood, a shadowhunter. Magnus has spent many years in the idea that shadowhunters are alive to stroke their own ego. They don’t care about downworlders, they care about themselves. Alec took that idea and threw it away. Alec actually made Magnus’ heart stop just at the sight of him being a stuttering mess. Every since then, they’ve been on a crazy rollercoaster ride he never wants to get off of.

 

Magnus pours some of the batter into the maker, closing it tightly. He starts to prepare a tray to bring the food on. Walking into the living room, he pulls out a rose from a vase on the dining table and brings it back into the kitchen. He sets the rose next to the plate, which is white with a golden outline around it. The tray is wooden with barriers on the sides. He grins widely, impressed with his actions. He pours a pot of coffee into Alec’s mug sitting it in the tray.

The mug is ugly and anyone who saw it would agree. Alec bought it when him and Magnus went to Seattle for a day. Alec went into the hotel gift shop just as they were about to leave city and came back with a black coffee mug with brown stripes spread at random, and the words “Seattle” written in neon orange.

 

_“Alright I’m ready.” Alec announced, walking into the hotel lobby he left Magnus in. Magnus was sitting criss-cross in a lounge chair, his face buried in a Vogue magazine. He sat calmly beside a window, the light from the snow whitening his face._

_“About time.” Magnus chuckles, setting down the magazine. “I portaled our suitcases back home and- what the hell is that?”_

_“It's a coffee mug!” He cheers showing off the coffee mug._

_Magnus looks at him in disgust, taking in the features of the ugly coffee mug, “Alexander, my love, my shining star in the night sky, my light in the dark, why on Earth did you buy that?”_

_Alec shrugs, pulling on the sleeves of his leather jacket, “I don’t know, I like it I guess.”_

_Magnus sighed, rubbing his forehead, “Oh Alexander, you certainly are precious.”_

_The shadowhunter beamed happily, but it took all of Magnus not to send the coffee mug to the pits of hell._

_“Thanks.” Alec mumbled._

_“And I’m assuming you still have the receipt?” Magnus asked hopefully._

_“Nope, I threw it out but by the coffee stand, why you ask?”_

_Magnus sighed sadly, pouting his lips, “Nothing dear, it's just an..interesting mug that’s all.”_

_“Oh I love the stripes, they mix well with the orange, don’t you think?”_

_Magnus gave him a “what the hell” look but quickly shook it off, “You’re adorable and I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Alec kisses Magnus’ temple, but Magnus was to focused on the fact he won’t be able to get rid of that mug anytime soon._

 

Magnus ran his fingers over the mug, and sighed yet again. Its ugly, but Alec for whatever reasons uses it everyday. He blinks rapidly, the smell of smoke piercing through his nostrils. Scratching the back of his neck, he opens his eyes slowly to see smoke rising from the waffle maker.

“Oh uh- shit!” He yelled, running to the other side of the counter. He was greeted with a burnt waffle, a whole new level of dark. Magnus sighed, unplugging the waffle maker in a rush. The kitchen is full of smoke, the smell of waffle and burn spread through the atmosphere.  
“Damnit!” He yells frustrated, running a hand through his hair.

“Magnus?” A soft whisper comes from the doorway. Magnus turns to see a very sleepy Alec looking at him with his eyes squinted. Magnus just stares at him like a deer in headlights. His boyfriend just pouts tiredly, rubbing his face to attempt to wake himself up.

“Hey you.” Magnus half smiles, ignoring the disaster surrounding him.

“What’s burning?” He asks in a quiet voice.

“Uh..” Magnus scratches the back of his neck, “My love for you?”

Alec chuckled softly, his voice raspy from the early start in the morning. He woke up to the sound of Magnus yelling “shit” quickly followed by quick footsteps on the kitchen tiles. “Come here,” He whispers, opening up his arms. Magnus purses his lips, wrapping his arms around Alec’s bare torso. He buries his face in Alec’s shoulder, sadness riding over him. Alec holds him tight in the doorway, kissing the top of his head.

“You know you can’t cook right?”

Magnus chuckles, pulling away from Alec’s embrace, “I know but I just- I just wanted to do something nice right, but I did something wrong and the batter was soupy and then I started thinking about Seattle and-”

Alec cut off Magnus’ rambling with a soft laugh.

“Why are you laughing at me?! I messed up your breakfast!”

“Magnus, it’s okay, I’m not mad.” Alec smiled warmly.  
“Really?”

“Really.” Alec presses a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips. He pulls away and stares at the mess on the counter. Flour is spread all over, milk spilt  everywhere, it looks like a tornado of food went through the kitchen. “Wow the kitchen is a disaster.” Alec mumbled, walking over to the kitchen island.

“Well yeah, I cooked remember.” Magnus laughed, standing on the opposite side of the counter. Alec joined in with his laughter, sitting on a stool. His sweatpants hang low on his hips as he sags into the high-seat.

“Magnus?” Alec asked suddenly.

Magnus looked up from cleaning up the mess, “Yes love?”

“Can you tell me what you put in the waffle?”

Magnus set the washcloth down and tilted his head thinking to himself, “Well I added ya know the usual, eggs, milk, flour, and even a little vanilla, why you ask?”

“Well the extra batter you have, it doesn't look right.”

‘That’s what I was thinking!” Magnus cries.

Alec starts mixing the batter while looking at the recipe. He knits his eyebrows together, doing a double-take at the recipe, “Magnus?”

“Mhm?”

“How much milk did you add?”

Magnus shrugs, “Seven cups, why?”

Alec nearly choked on his coffee as his eyes nearly pop out of his head, “Seven cups?!”

“I knew that seemed a bit off.” Magnus announced unknowingly.

Alec sighed before a laugh escaped his lips, “You’re adorable, the pen must have smeared some of the numbers Magnus, like the seven should be a one,” Alec informed, “Please don’t cook again” Alec pleaded.

“Oh fine.” Magnus agreed, “Oh I got you this rose by the way.”

Alec took the red rose in his hand, twirling it around his middle and pointer finger joyfully, “Thank you Magnus.”

“You’re very welcome, granted I got is from the vase of flowers on the table.”

“Really?!” Alec proclaimed.

Magnus shrugged, a grin twitching on his lips, “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

“Or we’re doing this again?!” Alec asked playfully.

“...maybe.” Magnus giggled. Alec charged forward slowly to Magnus and instead of competing on who loves each other more, he kisses him passionately. He grabbed the warlocks waist gently, pulling Magnus closer. Magnus giggled into the kiss before pulling away.

“Look as much as I would _love_ to wreck you senseless right here right now I’m really hungry.”

Alec looked away, blush creeping up his neck, “Do you uh..wanna go to that cafe on third street?”

Magnus smiled, kissing the tip of Alec’s nose, “I would love to, just let me put on a change of clothes.”

“You-you don’t have to change.” Alec smirked playfully.

Magnus threw his head back in a soft chuckle, “Alexander, I’m in boxers without a shirt, I gotta change.”

“Damn.” Alec mumbled, “I love you.”

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck with a smile, “I love you too.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter - @giftedmagnus


End file.
